Time Of Change
by ImmortalNight159
Summary: I Was Cold And Distant Until I Met Them And We Had Great Times. However It Was A Matter Of Time Before It Changed. Our Family Split When We Graduated. The Next Time We Meet, We Would Kill Each Other On Sight Or We Would Die. I Never Thought I Would Fall In Love As It Wasn't My Thing Yet I Did But He Would Soon Become My Enemy. How Can I Kill My Child's Father? It Is So Complicated.
1. Ignorance Was Bliss

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Attack On Titan..! I apologize for any sentence errors and misread sentences…! I hope you enjoy this story, pairings for Sakura is a mystery but for the other characters. We shall see!**_

_**On With the Story…! 3**_

**XXXXX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Ignorance Was Bliss**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XXXXX**

0o0_0o0

Life was simple when I was a child, so ignorant of the world that I would soon become familiar with, and what lies underneath, the underneath. I loved to watch the cherry blossoms in which my name derives from. My birth name was Amaterasu Ryuu however my real name is Sakura Haruno. Amaterasu Ryuu was a fake name in some terms; I took Sakura Haruno as it was my brother who named me. Amaterasu Ryuu was a name that my mother and father named because they didn't want to recognize me as a Haruno, one of them. A mere weakling that I turned out to be when I was a child sicken with an illness. Ryuu are the branch family of Haruno and once one is born, they instantly named Ryuu or Haruno.

However, before my parents could name me officially who decided if I was a Ryuu or Haruno. My elder brother had named me and it was Sakura Haruno. Cherry blossoms were at their peak when I was born hence my name. Beauty can never be eternal but I met one who says otherwise. Serial killers, psychopaths, and so on but I soon called them my friends or partners before they became enemies. I am currently balancing on a wall with good and bad on either side of me, if I lose my balance. I would fall into one but we all have our destination and this brick wall is straight. Can I make my destination on the line of neutral? We all have a one way to the same place.

Death, what we do with our life is like how I do it. You can fall on to the good side or bad side but we all start out on the wall of neutral eventually we fall to one side. I stayed on that wall, I leaned towards one side or another but it is different for me. I jumped to one side or another but it is balanced and I continued to stay on that wall.

I am a complicated woman as I was told, I am good yet I am bad, I rescued but I kill, and so on. My reason for doing things is different. I kill people I believe whom should be killed and I help those I believe should live. I have morals in which differs on situations. If you can't understand now, you will soon enough.

Shall we go back in time? Leading up to the day, I was announced as the next successor?

0o0_0o0

Today, it was snowing and Onii-chan got pelted by quick snowballs as I watched through a window. I was sick so I couldn't go out there and I had to stay in the house as I watched. But watching was good as playing in the snow. My brother played with his friends who came over and they later left. I went back into my room and sat on my bed, reading, as the snow fell softly to the ground. I was five years old, I would soon turn in a couple months but my brother doesn't seem to be looking forward to it. I may not be smart as a five year old but I wasn't completely dumb either.

At age six, I would never step foot back in this place and if I did, it won't be walking rather carried. People think I am dumb for I am a child, but they wouldn't know that I know more than they think I do. My brother is ignorant of that fact as well. I have nine brothers; I am the last child with my twin brother of my father's last wife and fifth favorite at the moment.

My mother hoped my brother and I would make her, father's first favorite but it only upped her to second because of my condition. My father doesn't like the fact that I am related to him, a child who can't bring him any recognition. I brought his status down but my brother managed to save it by outdoing our older brothers. I was reading a book beyond my reading level. My brother taught me how to read and I became fascinated with mystery, medical and so on. Romance wasn't my favorite, Cinderella, sleeping beauty and all of the fairytales stuff, it doesn't appeal to me at all. I got up and walked towards the window, I saw no one walking around which was strange because there would at least one yet none.

I walked down the hallway to the main room of the main house. Father had everyone gather in the main room as they discuss many things, our rivals have proved troublesome as he would say. They wanted them gone or to be better than them. I peeked through the wooden sliding doors only for my eyes to widen. I slid it wider, blood stained the walls, bodies littered the ground, and I didn't pay attention to the smoke or the fact it stung my eyes. Tears streaked my cheeks already and yet, I didn't let out stifled cries. I kneeled at my parent's bodies with the blank face.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san"

0o0_0o0

My parents, my family were dead and who caused it, none other than my brothers. The house was burning, the wood was hot underneath my feet and I tripped over my kimono. It got torn on the wood sticking out of the floor and I injured my leg when I fell then a piece of the ceiling fell onto of my leg. Burning the skin, I screamed out in pain, "Ugh" I tried to push it off but it burned my hands as well. I was in the middle of the buildings and it would take a while with the detours to get out. I pushed it off at least but I couldn't walk. The pain was unbearable. My tears never dried despite being so close to the flames. I crawled, I was beginning to lose consciousness when I saw a pair of legs but I couldn't look up. I coughed uncontrollably as I tried to use as much effort to keep going.

However I stopped when I looked up, I didn't know until I actually stared at the eyes of my elder brothers. He held a gun to my head, "Poor Amaterasu-chan, I wanted to make it quick for you but you went and left your room. Now look at you, tsk-tsk, and pity. If you were any use, I would let you live but you aren't so what's the point?" he gave me his sickly smile. He never liked me, I don't know why nor did I care because he was my brother. Even when he pointed that gun at my face, I couldn't hate him and I wondered. Why? Why would he do this to everyone?

"Why?" I managed to ask, I coughed more, I was running out of oxygen and I was being slowly suffocated. "Simple, they were weak and they weren't going anywhere but why bother to tell you? You'll be died later" no hesitation and he shot me threes, I choked up blood and he threw a book down. "If you managed to live, I highly doubt, read it and you'll understand and if you do live by some miracle. We'll be waiting but we won't be nice next time. Goodbye" he left as I bleed on the ground. I coughed more blood, I got shot in the leg, stomach and shoulder but my conscious began to fade. I crawled until I reached the open slid door and I fell onto the ground. The snow became red, I wheezed as I tried to keep the blood in me.

I got on my feet, when I saw his body and I bit down on my lip to keep from crying. My brother was dead infront of me and he held a box in his hand. I sniffled a bit, I tried to wake him but he wouldn't and I knew he was dead by how cold his body became. Dead, hollow, and blood was on his face—his own blood. I closed his eyes and I got up staggered a bit, I grabbed the package then I walked from that place. If I died, I died; if I live then I surely will keep living. I reached a good couple blocks before I fainted in an alley.

The faint image of small legs like mine, another faint image of me being carried, and another of someone bandaging me.

I am sure as well living to see tomorrow and I will murder those bastards of a brother. Each one, every single of them will pay and in truth, I won't be soft either.

0o0_0o0

I took a breath in, I creeped around the corner and I held the sharp blade in my hand firmly. In a large mansion, my light steps couldn't be heard by a mouse itself. I step onto the carpet, I slowly walked down the hallway and I swepted my eyes across the hallway for no movement. I sniffed the air, I heard steps and I disappeared as they walked underneath me. They guard the target and I knew I was close as they had guns in theirs ready for any suspicious people. The high ceiling gave me an advantage, I jumped down, I crouched as I landed and I looked to make sure no one else was coming. I continued until I felt a smile on my face, I found my target and I opened the door slowly. I walked in, he was sleeping so soundly, and I took a needle from my pocket. I jabbed it into his neck and he flinched but I put a cloth over his face to put him back to sleep. The liquid in the needle was poison, it killed slowly and I looked around. I found a marvelous painting, I shooked my head, "So predictable" I took down the painting and set it down gently.

Behind it was what I wanted, a safe with little something for me and my employers or team. I took out a piece of paper, it read, _3-15-31_, and I heard the click. I opened it, the creaking sound was faint and I took off my bag then put everything in my bag but I put a certain item in my front pocket. I smirked, I looked at the man whose breathing become short, and I threw something onto the bed. I walked out of the room, I pressed the button, and the explosion was heard. I hid on the ceiling away from sight and I snuck out without a hitch. They were too busy with the explosion that they didn't notice a pink haired girl past them all.

**(Rewrite After This)**

I walked a few blocks, it was cold out but I didn't mind then I turned into an alley. A black car waited there, I opened the passenger door then got in. I stretched out my arms, "It went well, I presume" I heard that familiar voice. "Hai, let's get going. Is that mine?" I pointed to the white plastic bag; he nodded and started up the car. "Who poisons a person than blows the place up" he asked me and I replied with a look, "I do." He didn't say anything but smiled rolling his eyes. "Ten year olds"

I grabbed it; it was two hamburger and bottle of water. "They say I spoil you too much by buying a lot of snacks for you and they think too much sweets are bad for a ten year old too" he patted my head. I rolled my eyes, "A ten year old wouldn't usually murder a guy in cold blood, now would they?" I asked him. He laughed, he did spoil me more than the others and I like him better than the others. They didn't like that but he was a big teddy bear that kills other like I did.

I munched on my food, "Are those two ok?" I asked him. "They are over at a friend's house" He told me, "That's good. Wake me when we get back to Konoha" I went to sleep, he nodded. He was a man I met in the arena; I fought alongside him some years ago. Naruto and Sasuke don't know about this but I don't plan to be in this business for long. I only needed the money.

Much to my knowledge, I soon found out I can't get out of this business. Funny, those two didn't care that I may have lied to them down the road but whatever.

My skills developed on the streets and it helped in the business. People call me by my name that I use, Chieko with no last name. No one knows my real name as it is classified.

My pink hair would be dyed black but today I left it as it was a stealth mission.

0o0_0o0

I got back to the orphanage, I climb the tall oak tree and I got in through the window. The lady who owns this building hates it when we come back late and we get in trouble. I could care less but the other two would be back late. I went to the door, locked it, and I change out of my clothes then plop myself on the single bed. A bunk bed was on the opposite of me, they slept there and I didn't realize how tired I was because I was out like a light.

…

I woke early; we had a desk in our room so I sat at it for a good hour doing some paperwork. I owned a small corporation that would soon grow large and be one of the most powerful companies in the world, a few years from now.

I tried to do as much as I could before either of those two came back. "Morning" I told them as they put their bag on their bed and Naruto yawned, "Sasuke kicked me off the bed last night bitch" Naruto, as I would assume, glared at Sasuke. "Hn, you kicked me off first" Sasuke, as I would assume, glared at Naruto and was ready to punch him. "Get ready" Sasuke went out of the room apparently he dropped something when he couldn't find a certain item.

Naruto went to the bathroom, he didn't bother to close the door and I ignore the trickling sound. Who leaves the door open when using the restroom? It goes to show how close that we are. Sasuke walked in on him when he came back. He forgot about Naruto's habit to not close the door and walked in on him, "Close the damn door" he shouted out in surprise and, as I would assume, he kick Naruto into the tub. "I swear sometimes" I mumble under my breath.

Someone knocked on the door, "Come in. Beware! The bathroom door" I shouted back, "Sakura!" I heard Naruto whined in the bathroom. Sasuke closed the bathroom door. The door creaked opened; I put the paper in a folder and put it away. I got up, "Hey Sakura, the others wanted to know if you guys are still going to walk with us to school?" yet another familiar voice asked me. "Yeah, if those two idiots get ready, if not then we'll leave them behind" I joked and I heard the bathroom door slam open. Those two were dressed already, I raised an eyebrow, and I heard "We're ready"

"Showered?"

"Last night"

"Shall we be off?" What a bunch of liars.

…

_Who would have thought I would fall for a man who I would one day try to kill?_

…

**00000**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jinsei wa Kantandatta**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**00000**

_**I know it is a crossover but I wanted to do the intro to start off everything. I will most likely not entered any Attack on Titan characters, just yet so be patient with me. Also sorry for how fast I went with the whole childhood thing but the holes shall be filled later on. I'll try to make it longer next time but no promises and I will try to put them out weekly!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed! Review as it provides more motivation to put more out. ^0^**_

_**See You Next Time on Time of Change…!**_


	2. My Bloody Hand!

**_Disclaimer: I don't Naruto or Attack On Titan..! I apologize for any sentence errors and misread sentences…! I know the characters are OOC but you know what. Screw you! This is how I want it to be plus it would be funnier or dramatic or something. I don't know, don't pressure me! Anyway, I hope you enjoy today (12-25-13) with your family and so on. Merry Christmas to Everyone and A Safe one as well!_**

**_On With the Story!_**

**_(Rewrite)_**

**XXXXX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: My Bloody Hand!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XXXXX**

**[Previously on Time of Change]**

_Someone knocked on the door, "Come in. Beware! The bathroom door" I shouted back, "Sakura!" I heard Naruto whined in the bathroom. Sasuke closed the bathroom door. The door creaked opened; I put the paper in a folder and put it away. I got up, "Hey Sakura, the others wanted to know if you guys are still going to walk with us to school?" yet another familiar voice asked me. "Yeah, if those two idiots get ready, if not then we'll leave them behind" I joked and I heard the bathroom door slam open. Those two were dressed already, I raised an eyebrow, and I heard "We're ready"_

"_Showered?"_

"_Last night"_

"_Shall we be off?" What a bunch of liars._

…

_Who would have thought I would fall for a man who I would one day try to kill?_

**[Currently- 6:50 A.M Monday]**

My black plain bag was over my shoulder and I walked between Naruto and Sasuke. The bright orange sky that would soon turn blue and the cold calm breeze, it has yet to snow as we are entering December, but it was cold enough to make you wanna curl up in a ball then never come out of your blankets. Hanji Zoe, a brown haired girl with black glasses, she was shy person and she hardly spends time with other guys but a few. Levi, he was like Sasuke but when he speaks, he says harsh things but he means well. Erwin Smith, he acted like the adult, authority figure, people look to him as he takes charge, but he is so serious. I would have to go through great effort to get him to joke or smile like with Levi and Sasuke. Such a pain in the neck!

But they were my pain in the neck—obviously.

We walked down the street, five blocks from the school, and many shops were nearby. We lived in the south, where the poor lived at while the north is the rich people, the center is the shopping areas, markets, company buildings and apartment complex—expensive and low rent. School was like any other but more fights among the older children. Teachers don't care like everyone else and I could care less as most are scared of me…they should be as well.

Hanji walked beside me on my right after I shoved Naruto or rather Naruto got shoved by Sasuke when I kept giving my attention to him. They are such children-who have an obsession with tomatoes and ramen for some reason.

"That reminds me, where were you three during dinner?" Hanji asked in a soft tone, the other boys were too busy talking about some random thing and I was the only one who was listening to her or ignoring the other ones.

"Oh you know, I went to look for a fight, got a secret assignment then I killed a guy and came back in the dead of night" I told her, she looked at me confused and I laughed, "I spent my time at the marketplace looking around for some ideas as gifts but I did get into a fight while those two were over at a friend's house" I told Hanji who 'ohed; and of course, this caught the other two's attention. "What do you mean you got into another fight?" Erwin pushed, I mean shoved, Naruto to the side and Naruto got shoved by Sasuke because Erwin pushed Naruto towards him.

"They tried but they were sleeping with the fishes…literally I threw them into a dumpster with dead fish. It smelled" I crinkled my nose as I remembered the smell; it was before I got picked up by my all-knowing partner. He always knows where to find me, it is strange and I followed him once yet I couldn't find out how he knew. "That doesn't mean you should go looking for fights Sakura, you know as well as anyone that…those people will make you join them and where would you be at?" Levi scolded me, I sighed walking, and the other two idiots were being quiet talking among each other.

"What makes you think I look for it? Beside I know, I grew up here and I think I can avoid suspicion" I told them.

Konoha is full of crime and from underground like any other city however the rich believe they run this world but the underground world begs to differ.

Konoha Mafia Underground, names doesn't matter when your group is known to get things done.

At least when I was in high school that is.

The gang leaders report to our lowest member of the K.M.U and it eventually goes to the second rank who works side by side the leader of the K.M.U I worked for them for over a year, I've done many things that I worked my way up the rank quickly and I am fourth ranked. I was a child so I was limited to certain missions but I do solo only as teamwork requires my driver/partner/stalker/someone else, to work alongside me. People think I am a stuck-up child but I have my reasons until I feel I am compatible of handling another person's life, I won't be in a team or have co-assignments.

"You say that but you don't seem to understand" Erwin said but I immediately answered him. "I understand a lot more than you but it doesn't matter. Let's get through the day and hopefully, get back home before I snap at someone for the lack of cake at the moment" I loved my cake, they stopped talking but they were too protective like those two. Naruto and Sasuke soon shoved those two away but I stayed near Hanji as these two were fighting again. "Hanji, tell me again why I hang around them?" I asked Hanji referring to Naruto and Sasuke, I moved her to my left side where those two argued. She answered, "Because they are your brothers?"

I groaned, "What _baka_ brothers I have"

0o0_0o0

As days goes by, the snow begun to fall down to the ground, and I was on break since I was a child. Overworking a child isn't too good. It was two days before Christmas, I sat on my bed doing homework that was assigned for the break, and Naruto and Sasuke were downstairs doing who knows what.

A new person entered and she hates my guts, _her_ Sasuke-kun, is avoiding her. I helped him out and told her to back the _fuck_ off and she didn't get the memo. She is currently bothering Erwin or Levi or someone else who looks cute to her. Ten year old girls, head over toes for boys and I would merely raise an eyebrow. It is fine but I absolutely hate fangirls most of all.

The most bizarre shit happened, also it is totally normal for a ten year old to cuss, and it ain't weird—in this town.

This girl is Ayame; she would turn out to be a bitch in the upcoming minute.

I was doing homework; I decided to walk around for a bit because I had some writer's block to write a made-up story. I went down the stairs; I saw those two, Naruto and Sasuke, fighting over the remote. I completely ignored him, I saw Ayame talking to Erwin, Levi was somewhere and Hanji was in her room as I previously remembered when I went to her room to borrow a dictionary.

I went into the kitchen; I grabbed an apple from the middle of the table and ate it in the kitchen. She came in, that sickly smile, and I smiled, non-happy, from behind the apple.

'She's the enemy' I thought to myself but I made it seem like I had no idea and gave my warm _fake_ smile.

"Hi Ayame, I hope the time you spent here has been well for you" I let her know which was a bittersweet tone. She closed the door and her smile faded, "Cut the crap Chieko. You took out our reliable and useful contact the other day" she glared at me; I smirked, "Your point being?" I munched down on the apple. She looked annoyed, I had that effect on people if I wanted too, and it was fun as well.

"Chi, you made such nice friends. Your little friends showed me around the building but it would seem you didn't like me around him. How adorable, how _fuckin'_ adorable" she said with a devious smile and a tinkle of mischief in her eyes inchin' for the kitchen knife nearby.

'Ah hell no, she is going to fuckin'

I dodged the knife, I thought, but it cut my hand deeply, I winced and I kicked her back to the counter. The knife had smeared on the counter and it fell out of sight under the fridge. She screamed, I cursed, and who of course ran into the kitchen?

Naruto and Sasuke seemed to have run off into the yard for some damn reason but it was Erwin. Never in all my time that I've known him, have I ever seen him angry. She cried fake tears and I knew it because I did this several times as most people couldn't ignore a crying little girl.

"What happen? Sakura?" he turned to me as Ayame cried on the floor, she held arm and my eye twitched. She fuckin' cut her arm to make me…she is gonna get it. "I have no idea" I said truthfully putting my bloody hand behind my back. "She's lying. All I did was ask her about you. You were so nice to me that I wanted to see if I could get you a gift. But she pushed me away and I cut my arm against the counter" I had to resist rolling my eyes. He looked at the counter, blood, her arm, and he made connection despite a missing clue.

**My bloody hand!**

"What the hell Sakura?" He did not believe her, that bitch! Of all people, I rather have him believe Naruto saying I wet the bed or some shit!

I had disbelief written clearly across my face and she smirked while he looked at me with those angry eyes. "Give me a reason why I would do that, tell me Erwin" I asked, I threw my arms up, the bloody hand was unable to see so quickly and my apple in the other, if he actually believes her then I swear this apple is going up someone's-

"I don't know Sakura. But who else was in here? She didn't simply trip on her own, the floor ain't slippery. Plus you have a short-temper as well, everyone knows that" he told, I facepalmed my face when he looked away. "Ayame, are you ok?" I swear this guy is way too nice for his own good. She nodded with quivering bottom lip, "I'll be ok"

"Sakura, why would you do this to Ayame? She has done nothing wrong" Erwin accused me; Ayame went out which Erwin told her to do so and wait for him. "Why would I do that Erwin, tell me" I asked with a slightly louder voice. "I don't know Sakura, your unpredictable. All you ever do is get into fights for no reason at all. Why would you push Ayame for no damn reason?" He asked and I stood there with my arms behind me. I tried to stop the blood from touching the ground.

"You know Sakura, I get that you have constant attention from everyone but just because one person doesn't pay attention to you. Does not give you a reason to go around hurting anybody!" my eye twitched a bit. I am not an attention whore, for fuck sake's, do people not see the fact I like to be alone yet everyone bothers me? Ever since that day, I hated being around people but I tolerate these guys. I didn't answer him rather I dug my fingers into my hand until I felt liquid despite my other hands already bleeding the moment.

"What?" I asked, "I don't know Sakura but leave Ayame alone. God damn it!" He left the kitchen. I looked at the swinging door, Ayame merely smiled until the door closed. I growled lowly, 'she is so going to get it. But I'll leave it for now' and I put the apple in a plastic bag then put it in my pocket. I went over to the sink and washed my hands; I looked up and screamed, jumping back.

Naruto's face randomly appeared, I opened the window, "S-Sakura, C-c-can you o-open the d-d-d-door?" his teeth chatter, his breath caused the window to fog up a bit, and I mumble under my breath, "Fuckin' blondes." Those two were still in the living room as Erwin wrapped the 'wound' on Ayame's arm. I went past them, I opened the screen door and Naruto fell in.

I crouched down, I poked him and he wormed away into the living room. I looked at him oddly, "What are you doing?" I asked him as he made his way to the other two. "The floor is warm" he told me, I stared at him, "And yet, I stay with you. Why don't you go to the room and I'll make you the usual" He got up immediately and hugged then ran off. My head hung, Sasuke walked in as well, "What was that?" Sasuke asked more than likely about Naruto running off.

"I can't believe I got played. I swear I am going to shove that hot chocolate down his freakin'-"

"You're making him…hot chocolate" Sasuke asked annoyed, "No Sasuke, I decided to serve him ice cream" he looked at me weird. I sighed deeply, I looked over to Ayame and she was enchanted by Sasuke.

'Interesting, how very fuckin' interesting'

"Hi, I'm Ayame" Ayame got to her feet and held her hand out. Sasuke stared at it, he looked at me and I shrugged. "Hn, Sakura, let's go" he said, he blew her off and her arm retracted. She looked shocked or taken back, I suppose she's the attention whore here but I didn't say or do anything other than say, "Hai, hai. Let's get his damn chocolate before he whines to us" I waved him off. We went back into the kitchen until Sasuke decided to point out my hand. He narrowed his eyes; I winced a bit when he tugged on it hard.

"What the hell is this Sakura?" He held my bloody hand in my face under his breath. I completely forgot to wrap it yet I instantly went to bring Naruto in. "I don't know what you're talking, this is perfectly normal" I mumbled looking down. I didn't like being scolded by Naruto and especially Sasuke because it makes me feel really bad and they both know it.

"So you walk around with a fuckin' wound deep in your hand. Who are you? Naruto" I snickered a bit.

"You think this is funny Sakura, last time..."I glared at him to shut up and he growled, he dragged me to the kitchen and I groaned following along.

I suspect those two didn't hear us when we whispered quickly about my wound.

I sat on the counter as I watched Sasuke cleaned my wound then wrapped it. He was muttering under his breath but I didn't bother to listen to him as he keeps saying insults which I've heard so often. The annoyed face he had, I did a quiet laugh to keep him from scolding me again, and I got dragged to our room where Naruto awaited.

"Where's-"

"Shut up Dobe"

"What the hell did you say?"

_Groans angrily and flops onto the bed…_

0o0_0o0

I woke up; I decided to go shopping for those three and those two idiots. I got dressed in my warm clothes, it was noon and I walked down the stairs only for Levi to stand there. "Hey Levi" I greeted him warmly; he looked at me with a weird look. "I thought you were different Sakura, I really did" he said to me once I reached the bottom, shaking his head. "What do you mean?" I put a confused look on; I swear if he mentions Ayame, I am going to shove broken glass up her.

"Erwin told me that you hurt an innocent girl with no reason."

"Yeah, Levi that's what I do. I shove a person because they were saints. What kind of bullshit stuff do you take me for?" I asked annoyed. "I don't know Sakura but I rather not hang around people who do that."

"Whatever Levi, why not take her side without hearing mine. Justice be damned!" I threw my arms walking past him.

"The fact she has a broken arm is enough for me" he left, I growled angrily, and I walked to the hallway to put my shoes. I saw Hanji, "Hanji-"she left, I sighed, 'she heard about it' and I shooked my head. I opened and slammed the door. I walked down the street angrily, stomping in the snow, it was two feet deep, and I sighed, "Fuck it all. Ayame is so dead when I get done" I went to the shopping market.

0o0_0o0

It was a large place, multiple places, I saw my old time friend also the one who spoils me despite being an annoying jerk, and I went up to him. "Yo Arashi" I put a hand up to greet him. He nodded, "Shopping?" he asked me, and I nodded as I put my hands in my jacket pockets due to how cold it was. "Well shall we? You look annoyed" he told me, I sighed, the cold breath was seen and it was large. "Do you know a girl about my age? Purple hair, about two inches taller than me, and she has a snotty look to her?" I asked, he stopped, "Sakura, that's the fuckin' Mayonaka leader's younger sister"

"Well fuck me with a cactus. Bitch is fuckin' up shit. If I were to severely beaten her. Do you think they'll get the message?" I asked him. "Yeah they'll get the message.'Shit is about start' and we'll have to deal with their asses. They aren't people to mess with but knowing you, you could give two shits" I smirked, "You know me so well. Let's put that to the side and go shopping!"

"Yay" he said with a less enthusiastic voice and I ran into some random store. I stopped, he raised an eyebrow at me, and "Did you do it?" I asked him and he laughed. "Why wouldn't I when you threaten to shove another guy's foot so far up my ass then break most of my limbs afterwards? It is taken care of"

"Good and also…be glad I didn't have to resort to that. If I couldn't find a guy's foot, I would use a wooden dresser instead"

"Wow, I wonder how that will feel"

"Trust me, it ain't the first I've threaten to do that to someone. And it wasn't pretty either"

"One crazy ten year old, I've taken under my wing"

"_Damn straight! And whose wing?"_

"…yours…"

_Smirks_

"Believe It" I had a large smile on my face as I walked oddly towards the store and he responded with a, "Da fuck"

_Trip, runs, and laughs_

**XXXXX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Kiken Waizu Nana-Sai_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XXXXX**

**It was longer! Hurray!**

**I apologize once again for any spelling errors and misread sentences that may have caused any inconveniences. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I know I was supposed to put one out every week but I finished this earlier and I thought it would be better to put out in case I decided to re-write the whole entire thing again. It'll be a pain but I once again wanna say is, Enjoy your Fuckin Christmas with lots of love ^_^**

**Review, Favorite, Liked, Follow and Read..!**

…**Until Next Time of Time of Change…**


	3. Apple (Nothing Else To Add)

_**Disclaimer**__**: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Attack On Titan..! Characters Are OOC (Duh!) I Apologize For Any Misread Sentences Or Spelling Errors.**_

_**I Rewrote The Two Chapters A Bit—Minor. If You're Confused about Several Things. Re-read the Chapters Because I Realized That the Story Seemed Confusing To Me, I Have A Plot In Mind And Where I Want This Story To Go. I Apologize For The Inconveniences, Spent Like Two Hours Re-writing the Two Chapters And Finishing Up This Chapter. (Doesn't Matter But Two Hours…I Am On A Roll)**_

_**Usually I would ignore it and work with what I want but I realized that if I do that then I may end up get bland with my story and not like it. So I rewrote several things but I'll try not to do so in the future but no promises.**_

_**[PLEASE READ- PLEASE READ= PLEASE READ= PLEASE READ= PLEASED READ]**_

_**Chapter One Changed After The Childhood Incident. Chapter Two Changed Some Small Things and the Ending A Bit. Sakura Is Ten Years Old Not Eight, If You Don't Wanna Go Back And Read Which I Wouldn't Do Either. I Understand. Naruto and Sasuke Aren't Apart Of the K.M.E. Sakura Had Her Apple in A Bag in Her Pocket. P.S Fixed Some Errors. It's annoying to Me XD**_

_**Nonetheless! Enjoy This Chapter! It's Longer Too!**_

_**On With the Story…!**_

**XXXXX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3: Apple (_Nothing Else To Add_)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XXXXX**

**[Previously on Time of Change]**

_"One crazy ten year old, I've taken under my wing"_

_"__Damn straight! And whose wing?"_

_"…yours…"_

_Smirks_

_"Believe It" I had a large smile on my face as I walked oddly towards the store and he responded with a, "Da fuck"_

_Trip, runs, and laughs_

0o0_0o0

**[9:00 P.M Shopping Center]**

I shuffled my feet out the last store yet Arashi seemed happy. "That was fun" I glared at him, he gave me a look of mischief, "And you thought I would hate it" Arashi told me. "No I never thought I would go into…such a store" I shivered, he pat my head, "Sakura, one day you will be on this road. Trust me besides I need your opinion too!" he told me.

We walked; the entire place was lite with green, red and yellow lights. Miniature trees, I sat on a bench, Arashi asked one of the people he knew, take our stuff back to the vehicle. My feet barely reached the floor, I swing it back and forth which he found amusing, and I elbowed him in the stomach.

"You could've asked that woman" I mumbled, he shrugged, "It was funnier when I kept asking you."

"The lady must've thought you were a weird older brother" I let him know and she did in fact said that to me before laughing. I sighed saying, 'Yes, yes he is but for all I know, this could be for him' and she broke out in laughter even more. Arashi had a confused look and I left that store behind and him as well.

"Could be, could be, so what happen to your hand?" he asked, I knew he was going to ask, it was wrapped and I tried to cover it up with my mittens however he made me take it off when we were eating pizza.

_Sneaky bastard…_

"A few things went wrong when Ayame showed up" I sighed, he 'ohed' and dranked his cup of whatever. "I see, you know you may be mad at whomever for not believing you but you should know-"

"They only got angry with me because they expect the best from me. I know but in truthfulness, I care enough about them that I don't care if their trust in me wavers." I put my knees to my chest, "People will probably think by making your friends hate you, you would lose your game and be easier to take down" I snorted which made him burst out laughing.

Everyone looked at us, "What?" I asked Arashi who fell to the ground, and I sat there with an embarrassed look when people looked at us. He got up, he pats my head again and he said, "Doesn't matter how many people you off, you look so adorable like that." He pulled at my cheeks and I growled angrily, I kicked him in the shin and walked off from him. He hopped on one leg and I went anywhere else.

0o0_0o0

I walked down the street, the light post was placed down the street but my lovely friend left rather I ditched him. I kicked up the snow, the light in our room was on, and I tried to heat myself up. I pulled the scarf up to cover my mouth and I got to the door of the building. I kicked off the snow of the bottom of my shoe and I went into the building only for Ayame to be standing there. I ignored her, "I'll make you deal, if you tell us where Arashi-"

"Fuck off, I ain't selling him out" I glared at her; I took off my shoes but I left my scarf, "Fine. I'll just continue making your friends hate you. Eventually I'll get Naruto and Sasuke maybe I can get Sasuke to come onto our side" she said all so cunning. I rolled her eyes, "I don't care if you make them hate me. But if you fuckin lay a god damn hand of them then I will make you pay dearly" I took off her jacket then held it in her arms. I walked past Ayame who shrugged, "I won't hurt, Erwin, Hanji or Levi but I won't say the same about Naruto" I stopped and turned slowly.

Ayame froze at her spot; I had my calm face on but a threatening aura around me which scared Ayame a lot.

"I am the only person who can beat the fuck out of my blonde. Fuckin' touch him and you will stay in a fuckin' wheelchair for the rest of your pitiful life" I gave Ayame my uneasy yet sadistic smile. She gulped and I walked off from her, I went up the stairs and my hands were cold still. I got to my room, Naruto and Sasuke were sleeping, and I plop onto the bed. I was so tired that I didn't wanna do anything but sleep until I realized that I had to clean my wound again. I groaned, I got back up and went into the restroom.

I sighed, this'll leave a scar more than likely but I look at my other hand underneath it. I burned it; I caress it a bit before grabbing the gauze to wrap my wound. I looked at my handiwork before I decided to go back to sleep. I flop back onto my bed again and I slept soundly until about 3:30 A.M.

Like most groups, it is better to pick out children and train them until they turn eighteen when they are official members. Our group is like that, they search in secret for potential candidates, and I went to them a little over a year ago. I needed the money in order to pay for a dear friend of ours illness. She doesn't live in this building with us rather an all-girls orphanage. I am one of those prodigies who got up the rank however not a lot of people like that a child is regard so highly.

They knew about me for three years after the incident. I got into a lot of fights, I stole a lot and I did so with ease after a month or two. It is so complicated.

Five years old- a mere child

Ten years old- murder or killer or whatever

Many things happened between these years. I met Naruto after the fire, Sasuke a few months afterwards but I never spoke much to them until I turned six even then about four months after that. When I met them, orphans on the streets, and I lived in a small shack before we got moved into an orphanage. I fought in the arena at eight years old and I met that idiot from earlier.

I attracted attention, I made one comment and one company stocks went flying through the roofs. However it was only those mafia bosses know, who rid of their competition by force, and the fact I got things done. They wanted me to work for them after I took a few favors for them and I got that favor full return.

I got myself a company with the help of them and their companies were connected to mines. We were one large company but who would the overall boss is yet to be decided yet. Naruto and Sasuke don't know of the company but they would later on hopefully not anytime soon.

I hardly go on assignments unless it is in my interest or a sweet deal for me. Other than that, I go to school like any other normal student. I don't know any more but I suppose I should get some rest for now.

0o0_0o0

Today was life-changing to everyone or to them. I sat on the couch, we got done eating, everyone opened their gifts and Ayame was nowhere to be seen.

I was happy but I was tired. Then the owner lady came in, she said, "Erwin, Levi and Hanji pack your things" they looked confused. The cozy living room and warm fireplace, we sat there looking at them, and I closed my eyes putting my head on Sasuke's shoulder. Naruto sat on the carpet with his back against the couch. "Why?" they asked, the lady looked annoyed, "Why else? You're being adopted."

This took them a few minutes to process but I sipped my delicious hot cocoa. They eventually got up to gather their things however it only took three minutes before they came back down. "That was fast" Naruto commented as he ate some ramen like usual. "It was already packed" Hanji said wondering if this was planned but they looked skeptical before three people entered in.

A woman with waist long black hair with purple eyes and she was twenty-three. A man with 1- inch from his shoulder blonde hair with light green eyes and twenty-five. The last man had dark red short hair with brown eyes and twenty-eight years old.

The woman snatched up Hanji within a second, "How adorable are you?" she cried with joy twirling around with Hanji in her arms.

Everyone looked at the woman, I raised an eyebrow at them, and she put her back down. "Um" Hanji tried to say.

"I was the one who adopted you. It'll be nice to have another girl around; I have deal with nothing but men. I tend to overwork myself but just knowing you'll be home would make me wanna run home with no shoes on down the middle of the street" The two men looked at her oddly.

The red haired man coughed, "I adopted Erwin and the reason for so, I'll let you know when we get into the car" he said, the serious, cool-head and patient type of guy.

"I was the one who adopted Levi which is you I presume?" The blonde one crouched down to Levi's level and smiled. The easy-going, responsible yet childish, and odd type of guy, "…" Levi was silent and it was laughable. Erwin was confused as he tried to process whether or not if this was real or not.

They looked at us to ask us whether or not if this was real and we nodded. "Ready to go?" the woman asked. On cue, everyone left the building and Naruto merely asked, "Pull some strings why don't you?" I rolled my eyes. "No idea what you are talking about"

"What a liar"

"_Hn_"

"Fine"

0o0_0o0

The three sat in three separate vehicles in the back of the vehicle. They wanted to ask the obvious question, the adults looked at the rear window and they each gave them a folder. "Just read it" they said and they started up the vehicles. They pulled out a paper and they read it only to be shock.

"How?" They asked all together. "Someone dug some research and found it. Also the same person was the one who recommended us to adopt you." they said, of course only one person would know.

"By chance, is it…Sakura?"

"Hm? Ah, we know her through her brother. Scary child in truth"

_Definitely Sakura..!_

They felt guilty for ignoring and scolding her for what happened.

0o0_0o0

"_**Hn"**_

_**Translation: Aren't you going to see them off?**_

"_**Fine"**_

I stood by the gate looking at the departing vehicles and sighed deeply, my breath could be seen. I waved when I saw them look back, "At least they should know who their family was. And get to have a family without living as an orphan" I said to myself. Sasuke and Naruto were back in the building and I looked at the grey sky. I wonder whether this'll last long or not. Ah well.

I went back inside in the building only to kick Naruto in the stomach for eating my pudding.

0o0_0o0

"Arashi, I wanna do something before we continue shopping" I asked Arashi and he raised an eyebrow at me as we walked down the sidewalk as the bring lights. Talking and walking people went by and he shrugged, "Why not?" he said. He didn't say anything of why I wanted to do something else. I had him drive me to their hideout and he was confused. It was a house, regular house but the neighborhood is of this one group. I knocked on the door, the person I wanted to meet answered and he said, "Yes?" he looked around because he didn't expected a short visitor.

"Hi. I thought should return the favor and tell you not to fuck with me." He looked confused, I kicked him through the door and I slammed the door behind me.

_Ten minutes later..!_

I dusted off my hands and I walked down the sidewalk then got back into the car with Arashi. "So what was that house call about?" He asked, "Earlier today. I said I would've shoved an eaten apple I finished a couple hours ago up someone's ass." Arashi broke out laughing and I sighed, "Ah my stomach. My stomach hurts, oh god, I can't breathe" I sat there waiting for him to stop laughing. He wiped a tear from his eyes and started the car.

"The things you do is so funny" He told me and I responded. "I said I was going to shove an apple up someone's ass and I did. Who else than that bitch's older brother and I may have fuck up their house. I threw him around for a bit before doing that then I left" I told and he laughed all the way back to the mall.

0o0_0o0

A little girl named Ayame got picked up by her brother's friend and they went back to their house. Ayame opened the door and looked around in shocked. "What happen- Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" She shouted throughout the house and his friend looked around. Some blood here and there, broken tables and chairs, couches on their backs, and everything was is dismay. "Yuji! Oi Yuji!" The friend shouted Ayame went upstairs while the friend went into the living and he noticed a large present. He raised an eyebrow, he went up to the present and it read on the tag, 'Open me'

He tore off the wrapping paper and he took his pocket knife then tore the top of the box to open it. He made sure not to jab the knife in it because he wasn't sure what was inside of the box. He opened the box and he jumped back. "Yuji, what- what the hell" the friend took out Yuji with a bow on the top of his head. He tried to get the duct tape, string, the rope around Yuji off, while Yuji tried to recover conscious. He ripped off the tape on Yuji's mouth.

"Fuckin' A" Yuji cursed as the stinging stayed for a bit. "Ren, where am I?" Yuji asked and Ren responded as he cut off the rope and duct tape. "In your house, what happen?" Ren asked, Yuji groaned as he tried to get rid of the dizziness. "Give me a minute" Yuji said, it took ten minutes and Ayame was surprised.

"What happened?" Ren asked Ayame sat on the couch that was put back on its legs. "Ayame, who did you met yesterday?" Yuji asked Ayame who thought about what he meant and said, "Chieko." Yuji rubbed his head or tried when he felt a bow with a paper on his head. "What the hell" Yuji took it off; he held the bow in one hand and a paper in the other.

It read:

_Did you have a lovely nap? I hope so; I did an excellent wrapping, didn't I? _

_Take note that you use your sister to threaten me and my boys. I will make 'visits' also I didn't trash your house._

_Some dude came in the middle of the whole struggle you put up and he is in the basement. Have no idea who the dude was but apparently you didn't like him. _

_Be happy! _

_You'll likely be with your sister and with someone but remember this. Don't fuck with a little girl or threaten._

_Next time you do, fuckin' bring cake next time._

_Merry Christmas! :D_

_-With lots of love, Chieko_

_P.S Apple XD_

Yuji crushed the paper in his hand, "Apple?" Ren asked confused of what Sakura meant and Ayame didn't bother to listen. He had the bow in his hand and threw it on the ground. "If she hadn't done that with that fuckin' apple then I wouldn't be pissed. Ren, call the guys and tell them to pick up the rat in the basement" Yuji walked off to the kitchen. "Yes sir" Ren saluted playfully and went down the basement.

"Ayame go change. We'll eat out today but we'll open the presents before than" Yuji told Ayame who nodded and ran upstairs.

"What the fuck" Ren shouted from the basement.

"What the fuck indeed. God damn apple"

0o0_0o0

"Sakura, why do you have that look?"

"No reason, no reason indeed"

"Hn"

"Shut the fuck up"

**XXXXX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kimyona Hitobito**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XXXXX**

_**I Hope You Enjoyed This Chapter. I Hope You'll Continue Reading This Chapter and I Apologize For Re-Writing The Chapters But I Hope You Like The New And Improved Chapters? My First Chapter On The New Year. Happy Year New? 2:54 In The Morning Gonna Pass Out Later.**_

_**Review, Favorite, Liked, Follow and Read..!**_

_**Review for a cookie~! You Know Ya Want Some! If Not, Well No Cookie For You Than :'( Don't Be Jelly~! *Nom-Nom***_

…_**Until Next Time on Time Of Change…!**_


	4. Back To The Bench

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Attack On Titan..! I Apologize For Any Misread Sentences Or Spelling Errors! I Hope You'll like Chapter and Continue Following This Story. I Apologize That The Story Got A Bit Confusing. I'll Do My Best to Get My Chapters out Every Week If Possible. Damn Homework! I Re-wrote This Chapter Because I Realized That It Was Too Short And Seemed Completely Confusing. I Didn't Like It,_

_**READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ FUCKIN REAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD XDDDDDD**_

**THIS CHAPTER WAS REWROTTON AND I EXTENDED IT BIT AFTER I SAW THAT IT WAS TOO SHORT. I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND THE CHANGES, IT AIN'T COMPLETELY CHANGED BUT I ADDED MORE SO I WON'T PUT OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER ON WEDNESDAY. SORRY FOR THE INCONVIENCEEEEEEES.**

**I STLL LOVE YA'LL \ (^_^)/ **

**...NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME OUT ON JANUARY 23, 2014...**

_On With the Story..!_

**XXXXX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4: Back To The Bench**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XXXXX**

**[Previously on Time of Change]**

"_Sakura, why do you have that look?"_

"_No reason, no reason indeed"_

"_Hn"_

"_Shut the fuck up"_

**[With Sakura- Two Years Later]**

I swing my legs back and forth. I quit the K.M.U two years ago after Christmas and Arashi didn't seem happy with that. I don't talk with him anymore, he hardly visits but I didn't mind. Arashi wasn't much older than me about five years older than, he is seventeen and he changed a lot. He used to be so violent and impatient but he is the complete opposite nowadays. I yawned, Naruto and Sasuke were getting lunch for all of us and I sat on the rail on top of the school. My phone vibrated on my thigh, my jacket was long as I was but it stopped mid-thigh, I don't like admitting it, I was short so of course, and it sucks.

It was texted from unknown, odd.

_Sakura, I need to meet with Chieko downtown in our usual spot. It's urgent._

_-Arashi_

I raised an eyebrow at the text message and sighed, I knew what he may want to talk about but it's him so I'll do it than. I sat there a little when I heard the door behind me creak. I leaned back and look at them upside down. "Got the food. They had cake" Naruto told me and I flipped backwards. I stood in front of him and held up the cake up high. The heavens light shined down upon it brightly until a bird decided to fly off with it. I stood there instead it was Naruto crying and I looked at him oddly. "Why?" I pointed at Naruto asking Sasuke who gave me another lunchbox with my cake!

"Ramen?" I asked grabbing some cake and putting into my mouth. Delicious fantastic of wonderfulness, "Yeah" He went over to the stone bench on the roof then sat down. I sat beside him and Naruto wept on the ground, we ignored him for the rest of the lunch period, and we left to class. I let Arashi know that I would meet with him later on today because I can't skip class though I would love too.

"Naruto, Sasuke, I have an errand to run so I'll meet you back home" I said to them, they nodded but they looked that they will follow me in case. "You better not follow me like last time" I warned them both and they sighed, "Be careful. It doesn't matter that you can throw a guy through a wall." Naruto told and I waved back at him as I walked off, "Hai, hai"

I took the local bus to downtown as I had promise to Arashi. It took a while so I read for a while, I got to the mall in downtown, and I bought myself some iced tea then sat on the bench where I once snorted and made everyone looked at us. I sipped the tea as I waited for him to come and it was twenty minutes before he came. He sat down beside me, "What exactly did you want to talk about?" I sipped my drink. He sat there with a book in hand, "It is more of a warning to be precise" he told as he flipped a page. "A warning, you could text me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"K.M.U isn't the type to completely let you leave so easily. Once you're in, you can't get out; the leader wanted me to get back in contact with you. You've done many things and she believes letting you go would be a waste. Best put you to use. There's no other alternative. They won't give up so easily. I thought I should let you know beside Sakura, you can't escape what you have done in the past" he told me. I sighed, "It's fine. I already knew this may happen but why?" I asked.

"We know already that you can easily refuse us if you put your mind to it. But we know you have to be interested to give us your full help."

"How will the K.M.U rouse my interest?"

"Akatsuki"

I straighten my back a bit and I stopped sipping my tea. "Ya'll know how to keep me interested. I'll help, whatever I stay with you lot after they're dealt, depends." I told him, in truth, I wasn't going to stay with them but little did I know that I would stay with them. However K.M.U changes after I gained the leader's trust and she eventually became my mother-like figure. It is odd. Three years can change you.

"So you'll help?"

"Why not?"

0o0_0o0

**[REWRITTEN AFTERWARDS SWORRY]**

Arashi left, I sat there finishing up my drink, and I let out a small sigh. "I thought I told the both of you not to follow me" two large items were behind us and I knew they overheard us. Arashi knew but he didn't bring it up. I see the reason why Arashi didn't stop talking despite knowing, the both of us, that they were behind us. He knew I wouldn't do my overall best if it affects the two of them. In other words, he wants them to join as well, and he knows full well that they are good as me.

"So who was that?" Naruto asked I and I sighed again, they were beside me, and I sat there for a good minute. "We'll talk when we get back but I'm hungry. Take-out?" I asked them getting up on my feet. I walked over to a trashbin then threw my drink away actually to be truthful, Naruto hid in the trashcan while Sasuke hid in the bush. I threw my drink into the trashcan and I ignore the Sasuke-bush. I was obviously annoyed by them both and they knew as they kept a safe distance from me. I want some peach tea so badly.

0o0_0o0

We walked down the street with the lamppost lights shining down on us. We walked all the way from the mall and along the way, we didn't speak at all to each other, and I sighed then sipped some of my fruit punch drink. Naruto smelled awfully, people looked at him weirdly as he walked down the street in the trashcan because he couldn't get out of it. Sasuke had several leaves in his hair and clothes, it was stuck to his clothes and I had pink hair. We were the odd people walking down the street. The sun was long gone, the darkness was all around us, several house were lite, and it was cold out.

"I suppose you're curious about that person" I asked Naruto and Sasuke were walking a bit behind me, about a feet. "Very, you seemed rather…familiar" Naruto slowly said and I knew he had several things going through his head. "I've known him for two years and I met him in the arena. Which I entered twice to try to win the grand prize but I dropped out the first time and the second time, I got paired with him." Naruto and Sasuke had to process that information, "You entered the arena?" Naruto asked me, I nodded and I breathe in my hand, warming it up. "…" Sasuke had nothing to say, "I won. He is in the…K.M.U and I was in K.M.U two years ago. I quit, they want me back because they wanted my help, and I want to ask you a question" I hesitated asking.

They were quiet for a bit, "What is it?" Naruto asked as he attempted to pull the trashcan off. They were taking it quite easily, it makes me suspicious then again, and we have the same background as each other. I suppose they might've known. "You don't need to say yes but…would you like to join K.M.U?" I stopped under the street light. "Ok" they said at the same time and I turned raising an eyebrow. "What?" They asked, "You instantly answered so why?" I was seriously confused and I get the strange feeling. "That man told us a couple weeks ago"

God damn Arashi…

"I see, well I suppose you should know what K.M.U goes right. They aren't the saints around and we'll take assignments that require spilling blood" I explained to them. "We understand we've spilled blood but perhaps not as much as you have. Though we'll be fine" Naruto explained to me as we stood there before Sasuke spoke up again. "Don't worry about us, we'll be ok. From what we were told, you don't like working with other people. You'll do better if we were with you plus we don't like the fact you're out there risking your life over whatever reason. The K.M.E isn't going to allow you to leave so easily." I nodded and we started walking again and I left a sigh, my breath was seen with the grayish white cold breath. "I understand, well I'll meet with the leader and let her know that I'll come back and I brought two new people"

"Hn"

"Great! Now do we have any butter?"

He was stuck for the rest of the night and we didn't bother to help him out. It was funny seeing him roll down the stairs. Sasuke and I ate popcorn as we watched Naruto try to take out the trashcan from his body. He tried butter, he desperately tried to take off the trashcan and he smelled horribly when the drink I had, spilt on him. We had a lovely evening and we passed out after drinking several cans of soda, Naruto slept in his trashcan with a blanket over him, and I kicked—shoved/punched—off the couch. It was roomy with him on the floor.

It was the next day, I woke up at seven o'clock, and those other two were sleeping still. Our house was two stories high, Naruto and Sasuke already knows about the company which we now run together. We choose a house that was a four story high building and we had no idea why we bought a large house. However we had an extra person who lives with us, she was in her room studying, and she had her earplugs in her ears so she didn't hear Naruto making a ruckus.

We all attend the top ranked school in Konoha. We got a bunch of homework dumped on us. Hinata Hyuga was the girl who lived with us, her mother died at a young age and her father disown her. She lived with us, usually we were supposed to have a guardian but we managed to get away with it so far. I cleaned up the living room before I went to the kitchen to make breakfast. It was the weekend now which I was glad for. Two years ago, we stayed in that orphanage than on the streets before my little corporation flourished slowly but surely with the help of other people. The things they would do for you when you show those big emerald eyes with that childish voice. They fawn over me. Those three, I would usually get occasional updates from theirs parents, and I would often avoid them if I could when I found out that they were in town because of those three people whom I asked to adopt them.

I avoid them because it would be better if it was like so. I cooked bacon, the sizzling sound could be heard through the quiet house, I heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs, and I knew instantly that I was Hinata. The grease hit my wrist, the sudden hotness made me flinch a bit but I ignore it after the third time, and Hinata came in. "Morning" Hinata yawned sleepily. "Morning, finish your homework?" I asked Hinata who nodded so I assume.

Konoha was still in the state of corruption, many people lived on the streets, people fought and died on the streets. Winter became harsh every year, the past winter was harsh and unless you're rich or you have good connections. You would die within two days. People stole like we did before and live in small shacks or abandon buildings. Many children still lived on the streets and had to survive. K.M.E still did the whole, look for potential members, teach them, and they become official members then they begin their life as a murder like any other.

This is how the world works no matter what you do. Hinata would soon become involved but it won't be for another year or so. I later would meet many other people. All in one year and this house would soon have a purpose. I served Hinata, bacon with some pancakes before boiling some hot water. Sasuke woke up next, "Here's your breakfast" I hand him a plate; he sat at the counter table in the middle of the kitchen. It was large; the counter in the middle could hold twenty bowls and sit fifteen people at the time, it had cabinets where you could sit. We kept the chairs in the corner in case I am cooking a lot of food for everyone in other words, Naruto.

"My back hurts" he told me and he knew I was the reason why but I ignore him, flipping my waist long hair tied a pony tail then turned around to face the hot stove. "Morning Sasuke" Hinata said in her polite non-sleepy tone. Sasuke would usually give his nod when she said that but it was special and he was already talking. "Morning" he said and pulled out a chair then sat on it. I finished up my share and down with them as the water kept boiling. Naruto came in without his trashcan, I snickered, "I like your previous look" I told him trying to cover up my laugh but he pouted at me. "You're so mean Sakura, morning Teme, Hinata-chan" Naruto said with his chipper voice. Hinata blushed looking down her food and Sasuke responded with an hn. "Turn the stove off, the water is boiling, ramen cup is on the top right cabinet" I told him. He nodded happily and he went to get his ramen. It was going to be winter again soon, we were entering the month of December soon, and the temperature was slowly going down.

We ate together before the doorbell ranged, "I'll get it" I got up and went to the front door. I opened it only to slam it again in the person's face. "Who was it Sakura?" Naruto shouted back, I banged my head against the wall and the doorbell ranged again. I took in a deep breath before opening it again, "Why? Why are you here?" I asked the person in front of me.

"They told us that you would never try to visit us if we don't try to find you" he told me and I looked down. "It isn't, that I didn't want to visit you rather I thought you would be better off without us" I told him. "Naruto and Sasuke here?" He asked me, I nodded and I shuffled my feet a bit before I looked up. "Come in Erwin before Naruto complains about it being too cold" I smiled, he nodded before walking in. I closed the door then turned around before I felt warmth. I wore only a tank top and sweatpants, when I stood there talking, the cold hit my bare skin and I felt my skin prickle.

Erwin hugged for, what I thought was the longest time but I wasn't rejecting the hug either. I embraced him back; I could hear Naruto slurping the ramen up. A cough was heard, I looked over to my right, and I saw Sasuke with a raised eyebrow. He smiled, I looked at Erwin and I pushed him away. I put my cool posture back on, I coughed, "Naruto" and he had an annoyed look while I smiled. "So you hungry?" I asked Erwin who nodded, I pointed to the kitchen, and "Follow the slurping Naruto…kami that sounds so wrong" I started laughing. He laughed as well, I turned to Sasuke and he still smiled.

"Hn"

"One word Sasuke or I will tell everyone about your lovely first kiss" I grinned and he sneered at me. I walked into the kitchen and I saw Naruto talking to Erwin. It wasn't before long, did I see Erwin's red face and I realized something. The idiot told Erwin about…

"Like I keep saying Sakura's in-"

"Homo"

**XXXXX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hanarete Hyoryu**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XXXXX**

_**Review, Favorite and Follow…!**_

…_**Until Next Time on Time of Change…**_


	5. The Floor Hates Me

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Naruto or Attack on Titan. Sorry I haven't made most chapters long but I have short attention span. I am not joking either. I would be doing one thing, I take a two second break then I'll be doing something else. It's funny but why read these excuse, read them chapters. I hope you enjoy this lovely chapter!_

**[Next Chapter On February 30, 2014]**

**Same as usual: I apologize for misread sentences and spelling errors!**

On with the Story..!

**XXXXX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5: "The Floor Hates Me" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XXXXX**

**[Previously on Time of Change]**

_Erwin hugged for, what I thought was the longest time but I wasn't rejecting the hug either. I embraced him back; I could hear Naruto slurping the ramen up. A cough was heard, I looked over to my right, and I saw Sasuke with a raised eyebrow. He smiled, I looked at Erwin and I pushed him away. I put my cool posture back on, I coughed, "Naruto" and he had an annoyed look while I smiled. "So you hungry?" I asked Erwin who nodded, I pointed to the kitchen, and "Follow the slurping Naruto…kami that sounds so wrong" I started laughing. He laughed as well, I turned to Sasuke and he still smiled._

"_Hn"_

"_One word Sasuke or I will tell everyone about your lovely first kiss" I grinned and he sneered at me. I walked into the kitchen and I saw Naruto talking to Erwin. It wasn't before long, did I see Erwin's red face and I realized something. The idiot told Erwin about…_

"_Like I keep saying Sakura's in-"_

"_Homo"_

**[Currently on T.O.C or TOC for short- 12 Year Old Sakura- Saturday]**

Naruto's jaw dropped to the ground and Sasuke looked more annoyed than ever. Hinata choked on her breakfast. Erwin looked confused when I said that and I put a plate in front of an empty chair. "Here's your plate" I told Erwin who nodded and opened his mouth to ask, "What do you mean by homo?" Naruto and Sasuke gave that look that said, 'don't tell him' and I answered with, "I'm a homo. Don't you know" Erwin choked on his food. The two looked relieved while Hinata looked embarrassed and she ate her bacon slowly. "R-really" Erwin asked with a slight disappointment and hope that I was lying. "I'm joking but I am bi" I told him and he sounded relieved until I said the bi part.

If Naruto doesn't realize Hinata's feeling than I'll take her from him which is so simple. "O-oh" He said but he didn't question it. I smirked; Naruto and Sasuke already gave it away so I should subtly give it away. In truth, I wouldn't do this to people that I liked but I thought why not? I swear I am going to later on be regretting this. I put my arms around him, Naruto and Sasuke raised any eyebrow and Hinata continued eating.

"What's wrong _Erwin-kun_? You sound disappointed. If you want, later on, I can _play_ with you" I whispered near his ear and his breath hitched a bit while my hands wandered. Naruto and Sasuke sat down, continue eating, "w-what?" he stuttered and I burst laughing. "I'm joking…or am I?" I pecked his cheek and left the kitchen. "Don't make a mess Naruto" I shouted back to Naruto as I went upstairs. "What is that supposed to mean?" Naruto yelled back to me. "Sasuke and you made a mess the other day and I ain't cleaning that crap up" I told them and it may have sounded sexual but they did. I swear, what would you do if you saw two guys in a position on a counter, one's legs around the other's waist and their back on the counter. Yeah, I fainted with blood around me, yaoi is the best and I had a mega nose blood. Who wouldn't? Imagine what Hinata did when she came in when I may or may not have screamed like a fangirls.

She didn't wake for an entire day and I woke up ten minutes later. Also did I mention that they were both half-naked? Mega yaoi, however this does not include yaoi or does it? NaruSasu or SasuNaru? Oh the choices in life.

I decided to shower; I grabbed my clothes, a black V-necked shirt with army green Capri pants. I grabbed my lovely black towel and went into my bathroom, royal purple walls and black and white bathroom tile floor. I was washing my hair when I realized what I had done in the kitchen. 'Baka" I mumbled to myself. I washed, rinse and repeat then sung a lovely song. I turned the shower knobs to the right, I forgot that I was washing the bathmats but I was so in my mind that I didn't realize. I reached to grabbed my towel only to slip out of the tub and onto the floor with a slightly scream.

"Itai, floor, why must you hate me?" I mumbled into the floor as I was facedown. I sat up, the door opened, "Sakura, what was that scream? What…" I looked up, Naruto and Sasuke came behind Erwin, and I felt my face heating up. Sasuke covered his eyes, Naruto had a nosebleed, I would too if I saw erm nevermind. "Ah…ah..." Erwin stuttered with a tomato face, my face was red, "G-get out!" I shouted, "Ah, s-sorry-"The floor was slippery which was strange and he slipped forward. "Ah!" I shouted, I managed to grab the towel with speed and I covered the front of my body. He had his head on my thighs, oh kami why must you be so cruel to me? I looked up in embarrassment and I saw that smug face on their faces. I growled angrily, Erwin stood up immediately, "I-I didn't mean, um, ah-"I got up and pushed him to the side after I covered myself with my towel.

Those two were snickering in the corner, I grabbed a pillow, "_Pl-eeeease_, Sakura, you can't-"I threw that pillow with a lot of force and it lodge Naruto into the wall. I turned to Sasuke who may seem nonchalant about this but he was secretly shitting his pants. I grabbed the nearest thing I could reach which was a stuffed animal and he didn't think I could do much damage and he got thrown out the window into the yard—naked. How I did that? Shall be a secret that I will never tell, for now and once I was satisfied with my work. I went back to my bathroom, Erwin stood outside the bathroom, and I was slightly embarrassed. I went up to him, "We never speak out of this, capisce" I told him.

"Capisce"

"Good, now if you excuse me. I need to dress so I can murder those two again with some decency" I went back into my bathroom, closed door and _locked_ it. I sighed sliding down the door with my back to it. I touched the floor and it had soapy substance. They were going to die. I got dressed and I wiped up the substance to avoid further accidents. My head hurts; I must've hit it when I slipped out of the door. I dressed in my clothes, a black V-necked shirt, black loose skinny jeans and I put my ankle length black open-toe boots with two inched heel on. I went down the stairs and Hinata looked up questionably, "Don't ask" I answered her silent question.

So I spent the next ten minutes throwing the two of them around because they were idiots.

"We should go to the mall" Hinata offered, we were in the living room now on the couch and Erwin sat on the armchair. I refused to look at him after the incident and Hinata didn't ask as I asked her. "Why not? It is a Saturday. We can go shopping" I said in my fake preppy voice. Hinata laughed but she covered it behind her hand, Erwin shooked his head chuckling. My jazz hands! "Let's go. The other two can suck it" I told Hinata who got up, she was already dressed. We went out of the door, I had my wallet chain on my right side and Erwin closed the door behind us.

We made it to the gate of the front house when Naruto came running after us with Sasuke walking shortly behind. "Damn" I muttered under my breath and Hinata turned red when Naruto put his arm around her shoulder. "Hinata-chan, why did you let Sakura take off without us?" he was near her face and she looked like she was going to faint, "U-um" and she fainted. "Eh? Hinata? Hinata!" I kept walking as Naruto tried to wake up Hinata but in the end, he put her on his back. I walked beside Erwin, we didn't talk nor did we make any effort to talk to each other?

"Sorry" he said, we were waiting for the bus since the mall is too far to walk within a reasonable length. I sighed, "It is ok. My fault for not locking the door" I said leaning against the bus sign. "I just thought...something had happen and I didn't really think twice about it" he said sheepishly. "Thanks nonetheless" I told me looking away from him. I could practically see those two grinning at me from behind. I saw the bus coming towards us and I stood up. I turned to Erwin and patted his back, "Why don't ya'll get on. I wanna do something before we get on" I turned to Naruto and Sasuke, Hinata was awake now. I cracked my knuckles and their eyes widened, "We were just-"I punched Naruto then Sasuke, dropkicked them both, and I dusted my hands. I turned around to see that the other two were already on the bus.

I got on, I told the bus, "They aren't getting on so go ahead and proceed" and the bus driver laughed. "Same old Sakura" I knew the guy because we often got on his bus at a certain time of the day. Like always, he closed the doors and he took off. He drove off when I was walking back and I was going to sit beside Hinata but the bus jerked forward so I ended falling into Erwin's lap. "Erm" he said unsure of what to do. I sighed; I just pulled myself back to the window, my back to the window and my legs across Erwin's own legs. I didn't bother to move or do anything and he had no problem with it. I just don't care anymore but…

To the mall…!

Fuckin' Floor, it hates me..!

**XXXXX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dare ga, watashi wa aka no atama no ue ni kinpatsu no tame ni geraku surudarou to omottadeshou ka?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XXXXX**

**I hope you like this story if not, whatever I suppose but I'll try to make it longer but I've been busy lately. I apologize for those misread sentences and spelling errors. Hope ya'll continue with this story and so on.**

…**Review, Favorite and Follow…**

**Until Next Time on Time of Change!**


	6. He Is A Pain In The Head

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto or Attack on Titan. I Apologize For Misread Sentences And Spelling Errors.**

**I Hope you understand what I am writing so far but I've been busy with homework so blame my teachers XD Anyway read on! **

**Bunnies 3**

**[Next Chapter Due: January 13, 2014]**

**XXXXX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6: He Is A Pain In The Head**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XXXXX**

**[Previously on Time of Change]**

_I got on, I told the bus, "They aren't getting on so go ahead and proceed" and the bus driver laughed. "Same old Sakura" I knew the guy because we often got on his bus at a certain time of the day. Like always, he closed the doors and he took off. He drove off when I was walking back and I was going to sit beside Hinata but the bus jerked forward so I ended falling into Erwin's lap. "Erm" he said unsure of what to do. I sighed; I just pulled myself back to the window, my back to the window and my legs across Erwin's own legs. I didn't bother to move or do anything and he had no problem with it. I have no idea whether he is enjoying it. I didn't care at the moment._

_To the mall…!_

**[Currently on Time of Change- 12 year old Sakura POV]**

We went to the mall, Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata ran off actually Sasuke had to run off with Hinata to avoid her fainting when Naruto nearly grabbed her hand. Sasuke doesn't like people starting at him. Carrying an unconscious person in your arms, sweating rather suspicious, and you are running as well. It is asking for trouble. I walked beside Erwin who was looking at the shops, I saw the book store and I had my lovely wallet that Naruto made. It was sturdy but Hinata beautified it and Sasuke help Naruto designed it. It was nice, one of a kind, and I pulled it out. Erwin looked at it.

"Nice, where did you buy that? Rather where did you steal it?" I playfully hit his arm and he chuckled taking the hit. "Those three who took off made it and it is nice. I was surprised when Naruto said he sewed it and I was like 'he knows how to sew' and I freaked out. But I don't think I'll need another wallet anytime soon." I told Erwin who examine the wallet closely then gave it back to me. "I see, so book store?" he asked gesturing to the store that I stopped in front of. "Hell yeah" I said, I straighten out my clothes and he looked at me.

"What? Is your boyfriend in there?" he asked, he was joking but I get the feeling that he expected me to say no. I said, "Yeah" I didn't say it sarcastically or with a tone that made it sound true. He was confused and he looked rather rejected. I walked in, he didn't say anything else, he doesn't have a particular like for books so he followed me and looked at random books. I went to the medical part; he looked at the titles and gave me one.

"100 ways to hurt a person?" he asked confused, "There are certain parts in the human body that if you hit it with a certain amount of force and place. It will feel like you've been stabbed multiple for a whole minute that seems like days. When it is over, you would often collapse to the sudden amount of pain" I explained to him. I took the book, I skimmed through it, and it involved pressure points and how to hit them properly for it to work. I read it through and I put it back. "I thought for a second you were going to get it" Erwin said laughing softly. My back was to him, I was looking at another book, he reached for a book, his arm brushed against mine and I felt his body my right side, I could his soft breathing near me. I made the mistaken of turning my head to reply to him, "Actually-"he responded naturally to me and turned his head to me.

Our lips accidently touch and we didn't make a move to step away. I felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest and I didn't blink for a whole ten seconds. We pulled away, I felt my face heat up and imagine it being red. I looked down at the floor refusing to meet his eyes and I gulped the small lump in my throat. Oh kami, my hands were covered in sweat. Was I that nervous? I cleared my throat, I put the book in the basket I carried on my other arm.

"U-um, I-im going to be on the other side, just s-so I l-let you know" I stuttered so much that I knew I wasn't myself and I walked away. "Ah Sakura" he called out to me. I turned the corner only to fall back, the book fell out of the basket and I looked up. I never fell back when I walked into someone before, which was odd in truth. The light overhead blinded my sight for a moment. I saw long black hair, it looked to be a low ponytail but it fell over the person's shoulder as they reached out to help me up. The body type was a guy's, slim yet lean, long legs, and those hands looked oddly familiar. Slender fingers but not too skinny, just about, and purple nail polish and a ring on one of his fingers. I made out the shape of his face, it looked so familiar but where have I seen that face? Black hair, purple nail polish and a ring, where have I seen this person and this is a guy which doesn't help at me.

He helped me up, "Sorry about that" husky but soft, his voice flowed so melodically. It reminds me of, reminds of someone that I hope he is not. "No problem" I told the guy and when the light got out of my eyes. I blinked staring at the guy, he blinked and I saw the twinkle in his black eyes. He remembers me. I remember him. This is not good. I opened my mouth but nothing came out of my mouth. I couldn't make out any words and he opened his mouth, he was the only who spoke the first word.

"It's nice to see you Sakura" he said to me. I managed to swallow the large lump in my throat and I tried to speak, "A-ah" I said, I did not want to see him of all people for many reasons. He saw the books on the floor, he bent down to pick them and I felt my legs go numb. He had the basket of books, he looked at a book that I was holding a while ago. "Human body language, I think you learn enough about body language... Learn more, you may become scarier" he joked but when I didn't laugh not even a nervous laugh, he coughed handing my books back. He noticed Erwin who was watching not knowing what he should do. He raised an eyebrow at the guy, "Who is he? Boyfriend?" He asked pointing to Erwin; he looked me in the eye, sending a message.

'Do you actually think he is better than me?'

We didn't date but at one point, I loved him and he loved me back. However we were silent about it and we didn't display it out to the public. But he was part of them, the Akatsuki, the very people who betrayed me. He betrayed me; we didn't date so naturally, we broke up? But who is to say, he didn't move on or we didn't move on. He didn't like Erwin and he felt he show that he was the better one of the two. He went up to Erwin who looked up at him; he was several inches shorter, he smiled, that uneasy smile that he gave to guys who talked to me. He even gave out that same smile before ruthlessly beating up another Akatsuki member to a bloody pulp. He would only give silent glare which scares the living crap out of many people include his own teammates.

"Who are you" he asked with that silent threatening tone which Erwin caught on. He looked at me but I took in a small breath then let it out. "His name is Erwin and we are together. If you're here, why don't you visit your lovely little brother?" I glared up at him. He turned to me, he looked a bit hurt and he didn't like the fact that I was protecting someone else, a guy nonetheless. "Hm? I had meeting. I didn't think I would meet you here" he said making it sound like he actually planned it. He stared into my eyes, he did that look, he used that seductive look and he didn't need to say anything. Most girls would fall for him within an instant but he tried a little too hard to make my legs turn to jelly. It didn't work on me anymore and he realized it, he reached out to touch me but I stepped back.

"We need to get going. I want to get some things done before meeting up with the others" I told him. "Ok, I'll see you around Sakura" he said to me before throwing a look at Erwin. "Yeah, it was nice seeing you too Itachi" I told him, I turned to go drag Erwin to the cash register then leave this forsaken place. Itachi did the most insane thing, he grabbed my arm and he used his other hand to tilt my head up, I didn't register what was happening when I felt his lips against mine. I was shock, more shocked than when I kissed Erwin not a moment ago.

He had his arms around my body and he pressed his lips against mine softly. I didn't kiss him back which seemed to upset him, he licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance but he became impatient, surprisely. He bit my bottom lip, I gasp and he used that opportunity to stick his tongue into my mouth. I didn't know what to do but stand there as he did want he wanted. If we were alone, I don't think I wouldn't be standing here, just a thought. I didn't give him the reactions that he wanted; he licked my blood from my bottom lip after he bit down. I tasted the metallic taste on my tongue. He pulled away, he licked his lips and his eyes flickered over to Erwin who stood there shock as me. Itachi smirked, kissed my forehead before leaving, and I stood there for a minute then said.

"Da fuck" and Erwin looked at me, "What was that?" he asked looking rather angry. "How the fuck should I know? Did you think I stood there like an idiot for no reason?" I asked him, "Whatever" he mumbled and walked off. He waited outside for me as I paid for the books, the person said, "Someone already paid for it. He said, to bill him when a pink haired girl came up" I answered with an 'oh' and I left the store without telling Erwin about that. We walked silently to the next store, "Ne, Erwin, don't mention this to the others" I asked Erwin who seemed to ignore me. Sasuke is the little brother of Itachi and if he found out that Itachi was here. He would try to find him and I don't think the whole kissing scene would make it any better. Sasuke does not know I used to know the Akatsuki or his brother personally.

"Mm" he said to me, I took it as a yes and we spent the rest of the time looking through stores. We didn't talk to one of another.

0o0_0o0

We sat in the court food place, a table with just the two, we didn't speak and I saw Hinata with Naruto. No Sasuke. I straighten up on my chair, "Hey. Did you two wait long?" Naruto said, he grabbed a chair from another table and Hinata did as well. They sat down, they had a few bags in their hands, and I asked, "Where's Sasuke?"

Naruto shrugged, "He took off from us. He'll be fine, he can handle himself so don't worry. Now, shall we go get some grub?" Naruto asked with a little drool down the side of his mouth. I was uneasy; I don't think Sasuke ran off because he had to go to the bathroom or something like that. I got up, Naruto raised an eyebrow, and "I need to take care of some business. Be back in a sec" I left, Naruto didn't seem to care but I saw Hinata raise an eyebrow. I smiled to reassure her, the moment I turned the corner, I took off running. I made several twist and turns until I saw Sasuke sitting on a bench. I gulped, he didn't seem to take notice of the giggling girls around him and when one went up to him. He automatically glared at them.

I walked up to him and sat down beside him. "You met him didn't you?" I asked, he didn't move or make a sound so I took it as a yes. I didn't care that glares were being pointed at me and he didn't notice either. I bent my head down to get myself in his line of vision and I was taken back at how Sasuke was glaring at the floor with the dark aura surrounding him now. I grabbed one of his hands, he pulled it away but I kept it firm in my own. "I don't know what he said but don't do anything stupid. Look Naruto is going to eat everything so let's go back before he thinks something is up. And we both know what-"

*announcement sound* (**A/N: I don't know the sound _)**

"Attention Customers: We have two lost children. A boy, raven hair, black eyes, 5'3, and wearing a black shirt with a dark blue jacket and black pants. The other one, is a pink haired girl with emerald eyes, 4'9 and she is wearing a black shirt with black skinny jeans" we looked at each other, people around us were muttering.

"If you find them, please escort to the security office. Their _guardian_, Naruto, is waiting for them up here"

I sighed, people were whispering about how two twelve-year olds could be lost and Sasuke looked recovered then threw glare at people walking by. The girls were giggling more loudly. I turned my head to Sasuke who did the same, "Wanna kick his ass?" I grinned and he smirked, "Why not? Stupid idiot, you're gone for two minutes and he runs around like a chicken without a head" he said, he was talking a lot so I knew he was ok. I don't what his brother said but it'll be ok for now.

I shouldn't tell him about my earlier encounter because then, he'll ask how I know him. Sasuke had a liar detector on him which wouldn't be good for me. We got up and walked, we had to turn around two corners before we got to the food court and we saw Naruto who waved at us with a smile. We were fifteen feet, "Hey you two-"we kicked him the moment he got within leg's reach and sent him flying across the court. "I am gone for two minutes and you fuckin' get the security on this?" I growled to Naruto who groaned.

Hinata looked at Naruto who came walking back with a bloody nose. "I thought you were kidnapped" Naruto said and I rolled my eyes, I turned to Hinata and Erwin. "Why didn't you two stop him?" I asked, Hinata said, "He said he was going to get something to eat. Didn't think he would that" Hinata chuckled nervously, everyone looked us oddly, and we ignored them then sat down. We ate and we talked, Sasuke was silent during the whole time but gave occasionally grunts to Naruto's idiotic jokes and stories.

0o0_0o0

We got back home, I and Sasuke forced Naruto to carry the bags back. On the bus, Erwin didn't sit by me or near me but Hinata noticed so she sat by. She didn't ask me anything as he was close by so we talked about other things. Sasuke sat by himself while Naruto was holding the bags. WE walked to the house, a car waited in the front and it looked like Erwin's adopted father's driver. He noticed me, I nodded to him and I walked to the house. "Well today was certainly...interesting" Erwin told us, I stopped and towards him. "I'll say" I scoffed, today was a completely fucked up day. Hinata went inside after saying bye to him. Naruto struggled to the front step and Sasuke nodded to Erwin then went inside.

"I won't be visiting anytime soon. We're going overseas so it'll be a while" He told me, "To America" I asked and he nodded, "The old man wants to set up a company over there so it may be a few weeks" he told me. I kicked the dirt on the sidewalk; "I see well it was nice to see you again despite the shitty day we had" I referred back to this morning and the bookstore. It was certainly interesting in some sense. "Yeah…who was he?" he asked confused but he wanted to know. "Trust me, it is better not to know and I rather talk about him. An asshole if you want to know" I rubbed the back of neck sheepishly.

"So he isn't like a past…"

"Hell no! That bastard can die for all I care" I 'tch' and I glared at the ground. He, they betrayed me, why should I give a shit about them now? "O-oh, well doesn't matter. Until next time" I nodded, I hugged him then waved him off as he got in the car then left. I sighed; "I need some cake" I walked back into the house only to see Naruto unconscious by the stairs with a large bump on his head. I looked at Sasuke who was drinking soda, "He touched Hinata and she reacted by letting out a scream then accidently pushed him down the stairs" he said, he stepped over Naruto and went the stairs. I shooked my, I went to the kitchen, grabbed cake from the fridge and I cut a piece then went to the living room. Hinata sat on the armchair with her knees to her chest with a face pure red.

"Naruto is an idiot" I mumbled with a piece of cake in my mouth. "Yes, yes he is" Hinata said and I laughed, turning on the TV and watched random shows as I heard Naruto mumbled in the background ramen. I threw a pillow back at him who hit him and I snickered. Hinata watched along me. Sasuke came down to eat as well and we laughed despite Naruto being in pain. Sasuke only smiled, he needs to learn to laugh and I threw a pillow at him. He hit me with that pillow.

He ended up unconscious on the ground next to Naruto. I got mischievous, I put Naruto's hand In Sasuke's pants while Sasuke's hand up Naruto's shirt and I bit my bottom lip to keep from laughing. I took a picture, I started laughing so hard that I fell back over the couch and those two woke up only to scream. Naruto threw up, Sasuke desperately tried to rinse out his mouth because I decided to make them kiss.

"SAKURA!"

And down the street I go laughing on the top of my lungs with those two shouting my name like a bunch of idiots.

**XXXXX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dakkingujaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XXXXX**

Time of Change *End Chapter Words*

Chapter 1: **Jinsei wa Kantandatta- **When life was simple

Chapter 2: **_Kiken Waizu Nana-Sai- _**A dangerous wise seven year old

Chapter 3: _**Kimyona Hitobito- **_Strange People

Chapter 4: _**Hanarete Hyoryu- **_drifting apart

Chapter 5: **Dare ga, watashi wa aka no atama no ue ni kinpatsu no tame ni geraku surudarou to omottadeshou ka?- **Who would have thought I would fall for a blonde over a red head?

Chapter 6: Dakkingujaku- Ducking Jerks.

**If you didn't understand what was being said at the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and It wasn't too confusing. Also DRAMA~!**

**Review, Follow, and Favorite…!**

**Until Next Time on Time of Change!**


End file.
